


Another story

by whaaat



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat/pseuds/whaaat
Summary: 性转注意
Relationships: 岳岳/木子洋
Kudos: 3





	Another story

公主的继承礼 万人在雏春之际暂弃手中忙碌的迎春工作 聚集于城堡花园  
听退役的城堡守卫酒后吐言 公主的样貌值得国王百般的珍藏  
公主慷慨地借出继承礼让父亲最后一次以统治者的身份颁布新律法——这可能是空前盛大的场面  
政臣老套地等启动扩音器后清嗓 近主席台的流浪商人对角落里的盛装出席的少女大不敬地吹口哨… 政臣气得面红耳赤 大声呵斥超过音响的最高承限 电杂音与国民的笑声缠在一块 好一出劣质老套的喜剧

人们根本不在意掌权的是谁 那个成天带王冠拄权杖的中年人只会品鉴红酒与珠宝 军农政财民的掌管全依赖为他奉命的高臣 空壳王国只剩祖辈留下的一张和平协议来抵御外敌

“累坏了 我的小公主”左轮手枪吻上李真央的纤纤细腰 李真央平淡地掩上卧室门 那种老式的武器只有曾效力于军队的岳管家才会使用 原空档的新卧室已经添置上李真央的日用品 床头花瓶插放着她最爱的玫瑰  
“做得很好 岳管家”李真央也曾是岳明辉的学生 如岳明辉向她父亲夸奖那般聪明伶俐是继承之位的不二之选 她知道 岳明辉不会扣下扳机 她对岳明辉来说还有可利用的价值“只是岳管家这是什么意思？”  
“看看小公主有没有长大而已 面对突发情况的处理能力”岳明辉收回抵在李真央腰肢的冰凉枪支“完全不合格”

坦诚分享是建立感情的最快方式 但坦诚分享后背的视野盲区是最快的间接自杀方式

岳明辉耐心地拆开李真央三角胸衣与外袍链接的别针 一层层的衬裙叠好待明早送去洗衣房 这些本该是侍女做的细活 李真央却从入青春期开始指名岳管家替她穿脱繁琐的贵族礼服  
侍女替李真央着胸衣时总是压迫住她的肠胃和初发育的柔软胸脯 贵家女被在被情人告白时被鲸骨束腰勒至缺氧致死的滑稽悲剧戏码 好像随时会在李真央身上上演

岳明辉俯下身替他的小公主脱下猫跟鞋 撩起内衬裙摆 松开束袜带   
少女白嫩的双腿上尽是紫红色的勒痕 怪不得裙摆总盖过被鞋跟折磨出血结痂的脚踝

“岳明辉”  
“我什么时候教过您无礼地直呼长辈的姓名？”

“岳明辉 今天是我的加冕礼”李真央咬住下唇 固执地又一次触碰岳明辉的底线  
那副死板严厉的模样只是为了应付她父亲而装出来的 他床笫之间的独裁 给予李真央欲生欲死的快感才是真实的   
李真央不缺蜜糖绸缎珍宝 她缺得只是岳明辉给予的爱

岳明辉教育小孩很有一套 或说在军队时对待俘虏也颇有心底  
他利用了李真央青春期对异性间的未知好奇 在李真央完成他布置的学习任务时 给予李真央一个湿吻 或是温柔的抚摸

“所以呢”岳明辉摘下丝绸手套 放在床沿等他的公主羞止于口的话  
“我想要我应有的奖励”李真央跨坐上岳明辉的大腿 撩开他垂在眼前的发丝 岳明辉是个合格的老师 他为了学生的这一场继承礼磨耗了不少心思  
李真央在酒席上喝了两杯葡萄酒 呼出的气息都带紫葡萄的味儿 脸颊眼角红呼呼的眼 试探地啄吻在岳明辉的鼻尖 又用拇指擦去残留在他鼻尖上的唇彩 软乎乎地靠在岳明辉肩上暧昧耳语道“我想做”  
李真央主动撩开衬裙 任岳明辉肆意采摘那泽花蕊 指腹贴上时周围的稀疏的毛发就已经沾上李真央的体液 “什么时候湿了恩？”岳明辉揉捏着李真央胸乳 话中摸索不到任何情色 回到礼仪课堂时的严肃   
“岳老师帮我脱袜子时”

李真央的臀下枕鹅毛垫 岳明辉掐着李真央的腿根将性器送入她的腿心中 浅色的枕套上的水泽尤为淫秽 李真央的指甲被打磨得尖锐又美丽 在岳明辉的背脊留下发情豹猫的抓痕 唱片机放着岳明辉收藏的爵士乐  
李真央的喘息 娇涩干哑   
舞厅里风情万种的歌姬

瓷杯里的花茶放凉 李真央“软磨”着岳明辉让他射进自己的身体里  
李真央的小腿还缠绕在岳明辉的腰上 她更着迷在醉人的余味中 李真央抚慰着岳明辉半软的性器 令最后那点精液落在她的衬裙上 伸舌将指腹上的白浊掠入口腔

“我长大了 岳明辉”  
“我知道 my good girl…”

你的身体 你的国家都归属为我的掌中物 为我庭院中最美丽的蔷薇  
“my queen”


End file.
